suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Warehouse
The Fairy Warehouse '(妖精倉庫, ''Yousei Souko) is a huge special orphanage co-owned by both the Guardian Wings Military and the Orlandry Merchants Guild. It is one of the main settings in Suka Suka and Suka Moka and the current caretakers are Nygglatho Astartus and Willem Kmetsch. Background The 'Fairy Warehouse '''is a special weapons storehouse and orphanage that's co-owned and founded by both the Guardian Wings Military and the Orlandry Merchants Guild. On paper, the warehouse is called a ''"Special Weapons Warehouse" by the Guardian Wings Military as a secret cover to protect the girls. The warehouse's main role is to store and take care of both the Dug Weapons and the Leprechaun Fairies who can use them until they can be used in battle. The Warehouse is usually taken care of by two caretakers who act as representatives to either the Orlandry Merchants Guild or the Guardian Wings Military. The current caretakers are Nygglatho Astartus who represents the Orlandry Merchants Guild and Willem Kmetsch, a 2nd Grade Technical Officer who represents the Guardian Wings Military. Role The Fairy Warehouse's role is to take care and raise young Leprechauns who have the potential to become Dug Weapon users. They also train them in swordplay and fighting, so they'll be ready to fight the Seventeen Beasts. The Warehouse's second primary function is to store, mend and protect the Dug Weapons stored in the Warehouse until they can be tuned with a Leprechaun. They'll then take care of the weapons in between battles. When newborn Leprechauns are brought to the Fairy Warehouse, the caretakers take them in and make sure they are fully adjusted with the rest of the Leprechauns. They then train and raise the girls until they are old enough to wield a Dug Weapon. Once a fairy has the 'Harbinger Dream' which alerts the caretaker that they are ready for a Dug Weapon, a caretaker will normally (not always) escort the girls to Corna di Luce on Sky Island 11 for their aptitude test. History Facilities * Administration Office * Bedrooms * Kitchen * Dining Room * Library * Playroom * Lounge room * Storage "Junk" Room * Medical Room * Radio Room * Dug Weapon Storage Chamber * Outside Training Area Staff and Orphans '''Caretakers * Nygglatho Astartus * Willem Kmetsch Leprechauns * Elba Affa Muresmaurea (Deceased) * Nasania Will Percham (Deceased) * Chtholly's Admired Senior Fairy (Deceased) * Chtholly Nota Seniorious (Deceased) * Ithea Myse Valgulious * Nephren Ruq Insania * Rhantolk Ytri Historia * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Collon Rin Purgatorio * Pannibal Nox Katena * Almita * Ryehl * Eudea * Ilstoot * Dillfay * Masha * Sarya * Eculecra Dug Weapons Currently Stored: * Seniorious * Valgulious * Insania (Formerly, went missing during the rescue mission on the surface) * Percival * Desperatio (Formerly, went missing during the rescue mission on the surface) * Historia * Ignareo * Purgatorio * Katena * Oracion * Mūrusmarea (Formerly) * Pacem (Formerly) * Mornēn Trivia References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Organizations